


Too Much Trust...or Thrust?

by sesshouchan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Cravings, Epic Friendship, Kinks, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Realization, Sex Toys, fox tail, tbh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshouchan/pseuds/sesshouchan
Summary: Did he trusted them too much?





	Too Much Trust...or Thrust?

"Kou! Help me please!" Akihito appeared one afternoon to Kou's door apparently needing his skills.

"What is it?" His best friend greeted who was apparently just woke up from a nap.

"Did you just woke up? Were you playing again without us?!" Akihito accused as he invite himself inside.

"No dude and please don't shout, you're hurting my ears."

Kou sat down to his nearest couch and rest his head on it while waiting for Akihito's reason of sudden visit.

"Help me with these," Then he showed two phones. His old one and a brand new one. "My old one fell and died and I needed the files transferred to this one."

"You know how to do those things yourself Aki-chan, why ask me?" Kou lazily declining for he wanted to go back to sleep.

"Because I have something to do tonight." The pale blond giggling as he reasoned it out, excitement all over his face.

"Or rather a stake out," Yawned.

"Busted. Well, I needed this job coz my bills are pilling up."

"You already have Asami-san, Aki-chan. Why do you need to work anyway? He will be glad to pay them."

"Kou, I don't want to repeat myself over this matter, okay? I don't want to leech him off his money just because I'm his lover. So, just transfer them for me please? I'll buy you your favorite donuts when I get back tomorrow. Please?" Akihito then showed his puppy face, the one Kou could never say no.

"Argh. You owe me for this, Aki-chan." Kou reached for the phones. "Give them to me," The man inspected the phones as Akihito handed them. "So what really happened to this one?" Referring to the old one. "When it comes to gadgets, you're pretty good in handling them, so what gives?"

"Fell into the water," Akihito answered without elaborating much of the reason how and why it fell. "I tried drying it off for days but it won't open so I bought another one. Though I need my files inside so I couldn't just dispose it right away."

"Fine fine. Donuts and coffee tomorrow." Fully awake now.

"Gotcha! You're the best!"

Akihito was about to bid his goodbyes when Takato showed up.

"You two are not playing Tekken 7 behind my back, right?" Akihito accused them, again. Best friends to the core, games were a matter of life and death after all.

"No you idiot! We're working on something that's why I'm staying here." Takato answered after putting his bag down.

"We don't have the money to buy the game anyway." Kou added.

"I'll buy it then," Akihito declared when he was almost at the door.

"Says the guy who couldn't pay his bills."

"Hey! That's why I'm taking the job tonight! Just wait you two! I'll pay my bills and buy that game!"

"Fine. Fine. Just don't forget my donuts tomorrow."

There was silence at last when Akihito went out his way leaving his two friends do their work.

"So what did Akihito asked this time?" Takato asked after setting up his computer. Both of them were working on their own game that's why they had been pulling all nighters for days now.

"Wanted to transfer his files to his new phone."

But there was no answer that came after rather than the only the sound of keyboards that were constantly being hit. The two of them got focused in their own tasks that they somehow forgot each other's presence.  
  
Until, an hour later, Kou broke it with his curiosity.

"Taka-chan?"

"Hmmmn?"

"Akihito's dad is already dead, right?"

"Huh? Uhhh--- Wait a sec," He entered a couple of commands on his own screen before he faced his best friend. "Yeah, his dad died when we were in high school. We also attended his funeral back then, don't you remember?"

"But..."

"Yeah?" Takato's curious now.

"How come Aki-chan's chatting with his daddy?"

"What?" Not believing Kou, Takato went to his workstation.

"See? Look at this," And Kou showed his screen.

"Daddy?" Takato read. "Did his mother remarried?"

"Not that I know of,"

"Should you be reading his messages anyway? You're invading his privacy you know."

"Because his WhensApp occupies a lot of memory and I don't know if I should include them or not since he did not specify what files he needed so I'm checking them one by one." Kou defended.

"Just transfer them all," Takato answered. "How did you open it anyway? I thought it won't open?"

"Uhh. Yeah. Magic." A smack landed on his head. "That hurts!"

"I properly asked you, you know." Takato answered with a serious tone.

"Tsk. You're such an ass, Taka-chan. Anyway, I synched his whole old phone to my pc, then loaded the whole system to YellowStacks and viola! Magic. I can browse his _phone_ now. Although..." Kou explained.

"Although?"

"Some of them are password protected."

"Shut up! You already cracked them that's why you can open his chats."

"Teehee~~"

After hitting a number of commands and codes, Kou finally was able to see everything.

"So what you got there?"

"Nothing much. I already transfered them all to the new one. This is what's left and there's a lot inside this app."

Takato eyed Kou with a hint of mischievousness on his face. "I'm all curious about that person in his chat named Daddy."

"Want to look?"

"Hell yeah!"

And they both regretted it afterwards.

\---

Three hours had passed but none of them couldn't get back to their own work. Kou tried to distract himself by playing music but couldn't. Takato kept on getting errors as his attention was not on the computer.

The image of their friend, best friend, Akihito flushed up, bathing in sweat and cum, and continuously sucking Asami's apparently enormous cock couldn't get out of their heads. They already knew how hot their relationship was but they never thought they were this extreme.

A lot of images and videos came up as they back read Akihito's chat log. Exchange of voice messages full of dirty talks. Akihito moaning responses as the two of them picture him getting a hard on whenever his Daddy Asami give the commands. Because who wouldn't?! Asami's voice was too intimidating and seductive that it was not a surprise that both of them found themselves turned on.

There were a lot of self recorded videos where Akihito was on his knees - naked, hands both tied on his back as he give the blow job of the year to Asami, asking afterwards to cum as he was denied until his Daddy filled his mouth with his own milk.

There was also another video where their best friend was pleasuring himself. Playing with his pink asshole with a massive toy, gift from his Daddy when he went to a business trip. Akihito was continuously calling Asami until he climaxed, doing it again a couple of times 'till he was sore, tired and fully satisfied.

When they thought he had enough, Kou caught a video that was kind of different from the others. His hand was shaking, regretting it after clicking the play button.

Only to find out that it was not different after all.

It was on a another level that what they've watched earlier seemed like a prequel.

It was a recorded video of how Akihito writhed in pleasure and drown with lust. Once again covered with sweat and cum, from who knows who, tied with a rope securing his limbs from moving alongside with his pink cock, caged and locked. It looked painful but it was another pain they saw in Akihito. Mouth gagged but it couldn't stop his pants and moans that was full of desire which Asami himself couldn't stop his powerful pounds.

Shifting Akihito into his fours and liking, Asami continued to bury his hard rock cock which made Kou and Takato watched and listened intensely.

"Fuck," Takato only exclaimed when Asami himself picked the phone or camera, not that they care, and focused the view just right to Akihito's hole. The two best friend could literally see how Asami's cock disappear into their friend's hole. Red and very much inviting, that was how they saw it despite of how big Asami was. The two on the video were truly into it that Asami later on dropped the camera phone and solely focused on giving what Akihito was asking and begging. He gave him powerful thrusts, burying his strong rod so deep that Akihito ended up crying in pain and pleasure.

Even with the odd angle of the camera, Kou and Takato could still see how Asami maneuver Akihito, putting him into positions that they both agreed could be hitting his spot and every time Asami did, the lads could witness how Akihito ended up loving it. His cries, pants and moans were just few of how he expressed it. Expressions they never thought could look seductive and beautiful to Akihito.

Hours later, more like eternity, both of them now very well understand why Asami's acting all possessive towards Akihito. He's pretty much into him, as in totally the later couldn't even imagine. It was beyond of what their pale blond best friend to his lover.

And if they learned something from watching their friend screwed up in so many levels, it was Akihito's importance to Asami Ryuichi.

The one they couldn't ever get their hands on even if they were the first to meet him and became friends with him.

The one who's now in possession of the great Asami Ryuichi.

\---

With a pop sound, Akihito finished drinking his _milk_ with a satisfied look on his face.

Crawling towards his Daddy from his kneeling position, Akihito wiggled his bottom as he showed how he liked his new Fox tail butt plug. Another gift from his Asami.

"I thought you don't want me being seen--like this," The pale blond said after claiming his spot on Asami's lap.

"I don't."

"Then why? You knew that I will ask Kou to fix my phone after you throw it to the water," Grinding his own erection to his lover's yet again standing proud cock. "...You could've deleted my phone's data first, but you didn't."

"To make sure they don't cross the line," Asami simply answered while controlling the phase Akihito started to lose. _To make sure they will never have the confidence to even touch you, my Akihito._ He wanted to add yet didn't because there's something Asami wanted Akihito to say something on his own, more like a self discovery as a result of their little _plan_.

"But--Oh fuck, Asami," Hissing to his lover's ears, Akihito couldn't take it anymore, thus, he pulled his plug out and begun aligning his entrance to Asami though he failed to do so because he was shivering due to his own lack of patience. "Do me already, Asami."

"What? Asami?" The crimelord forcefully held Akihito's hips, stopping him from moving futher.

"Daddy! Oh please Daddy! Do me already!"

With Akihito's pleading voice, Asami slammed himself into Akihito's fucking wet hole, hitting his spot right away making Akihito screamed with pleasure.

"Daddy! Daddy! Oh Gods! There--harder, fuck, Asami, harder Daddy!"

Delighted with Akihito's unending requests, Asami did his very best, penetrating home once again.

\---

Nearing six in the morning, just 2 hours after passing out right after climaxing, Akihito willed himself to get up, carefully removing Asami's arm on his waist.

He went to the bathroom without a sound not because he was feeling weird at how wet his hole was or how Asami's cum came leaking down but because he couldn't afford to wake Asami or else he wouldn't have the chance to go out today. Asami was a little annoyed when he found out where his stake was the night before. Well, it ended up not so bad but still, he promised Kou donuts and coffee afterall.

Cleaning himself was a real pain, scrapping everything Asami had put inside him but it was not what he was thinking about while doing it.

He was thinking how turned on he was when he realized that his best friends were watching their videos. Sex videos. The three of them has the same level of curiosity and for sure they would not pass it out given that it was already there in front of them.

He remembered how humiliated he was being exposed naked and raw. How greedy he was begging to be pumped up on his ass, asking to be filled number of times. Sucking and milking Asami's cock to his content, deep throating it to no ends and it were just few evidences of how perverted he had become.

However, to his horror, he did not regret it. No feelings of whatever ifs just pure excitement that his best friends witnessed it all.

And so, while remembering the events that came after his realization and assessment, Takaba Akihito walked out of the bathroom, fresh, clean and fully erect. Proud and hyped, he picked up one of his cameras and was so ready to wake up his Daddy Asami Ryuichi.

Forgetting everything together with his promised donuts and coffee to his dear trusted friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me.


End file.
